


失格

by Anklebone



Category: X玖少年团
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-29 01:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21146210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anklebone/pseuds/Anklebone





	失格

“…喏，吃这个吗？”车里安静的要命，夏之光大高个子委委屈屈缩成一团坐在郭子凡旁边。经纪人早带着司机寻个借口离开，剩两个人倒尴尬起来。

吃了糖夏之光脸上也没开心模样。他昨晚上刷微博才知道郭子凡在学校附近有个活动，想了一晚上最后决定逃一节课，早早买了蛋糕联系好经纪人，坐到保姆车里准备给郭子凡一个惊喜。  
结果车门一打开，惊能看出来喜却没个影儿。郭子凡冷静地关上门，递上蛋糕说不吃，连他也没看几眼。夏之光一腔热血被冷水浇完之后只剩了忐忑：凡凡是不是生气了。

郭子凡给完糖自己也吃了一颗，银色糖纸被攥成一团握在手心里。他的心扑通扑通直跳，车里空间不大，喘了好几口气才缓过来。瞄了自己小男友一下，人还低着头，一张脸藏在宽大卫衣帽子里看不清神色。郭子凡一看就知道夏之光想左了。  
造型师姐姐今天给的裤子尺码有点小，把他腰勒出细细一条，坐着却不自在。郭子凡往前挺了挺把裤子拽了拽，又偷偷看了夏之光一眼。  
他还是第一次穿成这样见自己男朋友。工作情况特殊，平时郭子凡都得打扮的不起眼才敢去夏之光那里找他。黑色卫衣加上牛仔裤是标配，没什么明星光环隔着的两个人在一起就像是普通情侣。现在造型妆容样样不落，郭子凡又觉得再大大咧咧往自己男朋友身上靠有点奇怪了。

“光哥。”郭子凡侧过身叫了声，被喊了名字的人瞟过来又扭头冲着窗外，看起来铁了心不想回应。他又提高了点声音：“夏之光！”这下夏之光倒是转过来了，但嘴还是撇着。  
郭子凡心软了不少，小男友今天难得什么首饰都没戴，又穿了件可可爱爱的卫衣，像只没能讨到蜂蜜还被蜜蜂蜇了的小熊。他叹口气，把夏之光宽大的帽子拉下来罩住对方的脸，重重地亲了下。

“嗯……呼……”郭子凡眼前一片黑，帽子连他也裹起来。他本来只想安抚一下不开心的小熊，一下子被对方抓了过去按在怀里亲。听见自己的呻吟声才红了脸，锤着夏之光胸口要他放开。分开了才发现夏之光嘴上一片绯红色，唇边一点津液发亮。这才想起来刚才在店里试了不少支唇膏，郭子凡抬眼正对上后视镜，他也是一样的。  
夏之光却顾不得这些，把郭子凡搂紧了一边亲着耳后那块肌肤一边撒娇：“太好了太好了，凡凡你没生我气是不是！”他本来都准备好听郭子凡一番教育，什么学业要紧不能胡闹之类的这些已经听了好多遍，没想到隔着卫衣也能感受到额头上落下的柔软。  
郭子凡支支吾吾应着，把夏之光拉起来，拿内衬的袖子去擦夏之光嘴上的红痕。经纪人一会就回来，被看见他可就没脸工作了。

夏之光乖乖让郭子凡给他擦，垂下眼就能看见对方颊边那颗痣。他细细地一寸寸看下来，觉得今天的郭子凡很不一样。到底哪里不一样夏之光又说不上来，渐渐的眼睛光盯着郭子凡嘴角蹭出的一道印子上。眸色暗了暗，夏之光抬着郭子凡后腰让人离自己近几分：“凡凡，我也给你蹭干净。”

唇瓣被又咬又舔弄得发热，郭子凡一开始还有挣扎的意思，但论力气他哪是夏之光的对手，身体也不知不觉软了下来，手臂自觉环上对方的脖子。亲一会车里温度都感觉上来了，夏之光却停了动作，额头抵着他的，喘息间热气打在他脸上：“弄干净了。”说着就有要把郭子凡放回座位上的意思。  
行，真行，夏之光你可学会不少啊。郭子凡用手指勾住小男友卫衣帽领口，另一只手在车门上摸索着。前方挡板升起的同时，两个人正坐着的椅子也放平下来。郭子凡整个人一下子扑到夏之光身上，看着对方愣住的模样，眼睛都笑弯了：“好不容易新换的车，你试试性能？”

黑色内衬被脱的干净，白色衬衣是又套了上去。红色茱萸在薄薄的面料摩擦下凸起两点。夏之光一手环住郭子凡的腰，一手隔着裤子揉捏着对方屁股，被裤子勒紧后的手感极佳。郭子凡胯骨很窄，但大腿肉丰腴，所到之处无不柔软。  
郭子凡趴在皮椅上咬着手指也抵不住声音溢出来，软了腰看自己夏之光还专心致志玩他屁股，忍不住拿膝盖顶顶对方胸膛：“嗯……你快点！”没想到夏之光抬手敲敲车顶，一个转身两个人位置就颠倒了个：“车太矮了，凡凡来好不好。”

放屁。郭子凡是这么想着，手里却急急忙忙要扒下裤子。可能裤子尺寸实在是太小了，褪到小腿就再不能动。他索性就这么撑着自己跨坐到夏之光腿上。到这个地步又想起来上哪儿找润滑，狠狠心手指就要这么戳进去，被夏之光制止住。  
食指被牵着去蛋糕盒里挖了块奶油，从上到下又被舔了个干净：“甜的。”夏之光冲他挑下眉，郭子凡就感觉自己腰软了。

奶油终究不比润滑，后穴被填满时还是疼。郭子凡咬紧嘴唇忍着，腿支撑着身体上上下下动。顶撞之间香甜味融进车里每份空气里。  
夏之光双手掐着郭子凡的腰抚摸，底下正好有一圈被裤子勒出的痕迹。手掌的茧惹得人发痒，郭子凡本来动了几下就没力气了，现在看夏之光游刃有余的模样彻底卸了劲，趴到对方胸口上晃着腰哼唧：“我累了……嗯哈……你来，你来好不好。”声音又黏又甜，像是热乎乎的麦芽糖。手却不老实，来来回回摸那几块腹肌。  
夏之光轻轻松松就调转过来把人压在身底下，阴茎因为动作又往里进了几分。敏感点被戳上，郭子凡“嗯”一声又捂住自己的嘴。  
把手拉下来，夏之光亲亲郭子凡的鼻尖：“光底下的嘴吃糖，就能这么甜啊？”

车窗玻璃被蒙起一层雾，纤细手指压在上面又消失不见，水珠滑下来露出一点可窥探的缝隙，很快又被遮掩住。  
郭子凡两条腿软软的搭在夏之光腰上，人被顶的不停往上，然后再猛地被按着胯骨那一块拉回来。“我真受不住了……”他求饶，结果身体里那点被更用力顶住。  
“性能得发挥到极致才行。”夏之光哑着嗓子在郭子凡耳边哄。对方身上的白衬衫早被汗打湿，上半身被围住若隐若现，但夏之光闭起眼睛也知道那线条漂亮的要命，恋人难得的示弱反而给他添了欲火。  
幸好地下停车场里并没有别人，不然凭谁看这车剧烈的晃动也能想象里面的香艳情事。

看着投射在车顶上微弱的灯光，郭子凡觉得眼前一片都摇晃着不似真实。他被撞的呜呜咽咽说不出话，只能仰起脸去寻恋人的唇。夏之光很自然地扶住他肩膀，把人带起来在怀里抱住，阴茎被吞到深处，动作变得细致而温柔，郭子凡的呻吟声未及开口便被一个吻堵住。  
夏之光用手轻轻拍着郭子凡的后背安抚，怀里的人和只小兽一样蛮不讲理地啃咬他的嘴唇。直到感受郭子凡情绪归位平静，他才对着那一块凸起狠狠戳弄，在两声舒叹里结束了这场性爱。

车里当然是一片狼藉，夏之光用郭子凡脱下的衣服擦干净，自己留件里面的t恤，把卫衣脱下来给人穿上。没有车钥匙，就只能打开车门散去淫靡的味道。  
卫衣很大，郭子凡穿上后就留出两只眼睛，看着男朋友紧张兮兮堵在车门口后背肌肉都绷紧的样子直傻乐，两只宽大袖子一甩就扑了上去。  
夏之光没个防备却撑住了，回了头也没问，只把人又往身上颠两下牢牢背着。

*  
-“上一次活动里粉丝对你试的色号很感兴趣，方便透露吗？”  
-“啊，那个。是104号。”


End file.
